The Secret Revealed
by AngelFlippers77
Summary: Meta Knight's parents are coming over for a visit, but the have a terrible secret that they been keeping from Meta Knight for years. What is this terrible secret? Will Meta Knight be upset with his parents and never talk to them again? Find out in this action packed, romantic, adventure that unravel the secret within each step you take. Rated T for possible gore.
1. Chaos

**Hello! This is my first Kirby fanfic ever. Yes I like PoM AND Kirby. So enjoy the first chapter.**

Chaos took over the beautiful Dreamland. There was fire burning everything, buildings falling over destroying other buildings. It was just chaotic. Galacta Knight swooped down for another chance to kill Meta Knight. Meta Knight was knocked with the lance, making him struggle to get up from the blow. Galacta Knight grabbed Meta Knight's armor, and tore it off, revealing his body. The he smashed his weapon into the suffering puff's helpless body. Meta Knight screamed as the lance broke through his skin and broke his bones. His enemy laughed at the sight. "I actually thought that you were tougher than this Mety." he teased. He laughed evilly and slammed his shield into his body again. Meta Knight wailed and almost pass out. Kirby came around and saw his master on the ground. Kirby ran to Meta Knight and almost cried. Then he looked at the puff that did this to him. Kirby burst with rage and tried sucking up Meta Knight's sword. Just before he swallowed it, Galacta Knight swooped down and grabbed it. "Oh I guess you want you 'master' do be like this." Galacta Knight said pointing the sword to Meta Knight. Then he sliced Meta Knight's skin, making his blood ooze out of his body. Kirby had enough. He inhaled and swallowed the sword, making him Galaxia Kirby. He yelled his little heart out. He charged at his enemy and swiped at his stomach. Kirby sliced at him and Galacta Knight yelled out loud. He covered his wound and blocked Kirby's fatal blows. "That is it." he yelled. "I will be back and I will get my revenge." Galacta Knight flew away in an instant. Kirby turned back to normal and ran to his instructor. Kirby tried getting Meta Knight up, but Meta Knight wasn't going anywhere. "POOOOOOOOYYYYYOOOOOOOO!" he cried out. Then he laid on his friend, making blood stick on his little body. Then he heard footsteps pounding on the grass. When he looked up, he saw Sword and Blade running towards him, followed by Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala. "KIRBY." They all screamed at the same time. Then they stopped in their tracks and stared at the blood that Kirby had on him. 'What happened to you?" Tiff asked him. He started to cry and pointed to Meta Knight. Everyone but Sword and Blade cupped their mouths. "Quick." Tuff said. "We have to help him." Sword and Blade walked up to Meta Knight's helpless little body and started walking to his room.

_In Mety's room_

_Meta Knight's PoV _

When I opened my eyes, I saw my friends surrounding me. I groaned as the pain in my head won't cease. Something didn't feel right. I looked at myself to see that I wasn't in my armor. "What happened to my armor?" I asked Sword Knight. He turned and faced me. "It seems that Galacta Knight stripped your clothes off." he answered me. "At least that is what Kirby is telling us." I looked at Kirby and he nodded. I then looked at my arms and legs.**(yes I know they both are stubs. I just didn't want to confuse you) **They had casts on them, so I just guessed that Galacta Knight broke my body parts. Then all of a sudden, my sight blurred. Then I passed out.

_Sword's PoV_

"_No no no not now." _ I thought to myself _"No no no." _ then Blade walked up to me and put his gloved hand on my shoulder. "He will be alright Sword." Blade told me. I started to think again, but I just let it go. "Okay we will allow him to sleep and we will check on him tomorrow." I announced to everyone. Then Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala waved and left out of the room. Then me and Blade lifted our instructor up from the couch and carried him into his room. We laid him in the bed and stared at him. I sighed and closed the door.

_Meta Knight PoV_

I gained my consciousness back and I found myself in my room. Then I heard somebody open the door. It was Kirby. "Kirby, where is everyone?" I asked my apprentice. He smiled. " Sor' an' Bade sweeping." Kirby answered me. I just smiled. Then Kirby gave me those puppy dog eyes. "Okay Kirby, you can stay here." I told him in my Spanish accent. Then Kirby ran to my bed and climbed in. Then pulled the covers over himself and laid down. I straightened the covers and together, we drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_Nobody's PoV_

As they were sleeping, somebody was watching their every move. "Ah, perfect timing." the mysterious voice said to himself. The mysterious shadow broke the glass with his weapon. Then he walks in the moonlight so his face was visible. Meta Knight woke up instantly to the broken glass. His face switches from shocked to a glare. "Galacta Knight." he says calmly. Galacta Knight chuckled. "Well, well, well it seems that I woke you from you beautiful sleep with your so called 'apprentice'." he replied. Meta Knight just stood in the same position. He instantly tried to put his armor on, but he was too weak. Galacta Knight wanted this to happen. He puts his lance up in offense and puts his shield in defense. Meta Knight quickly jumped out of the window flapping his wings. Galacta Knight saw this as Mety was trying to escaped. He chuckled. "This is so pathetic." he said as he jumped out of the window chasing Meta Knight. Galacta Knight came in great speed,trying to wipe out Meta Knight. As soon as he reached Mety enough, he swiped his lance at Meta Knight's wing. Mety cried out in pain, falling downwards from the blow. He was turning and twisting like a plane about to crash. He smashed into the grass, almost knocking him out. Then out of nowhere Galacta Knight came out from the shadows, with his lance in the ground, making a pink tornado. It blew Meta Knight into the sky, then once again smashed his face into the ground. Galacta Knight walked over to where Meta Knight was chuckled. "I like to see your face when I kill you." he said really evil. Then he put his weapon up the same way he had it when he put it in the ground.

**In the room with Kirby(during the fight)**

Kirby's sweet dream was interrupted when he heard talking and a certain puff was not in the bed with him. He jumped out of the bed and looked everywhere for the knight. Then all of a sudden, a piece of glass was jabbed into his foot. Kirby wailed as some blood was trickling down his stub. He pulled out the glass., then looked up to find a broken window. He inhaled some air and floated until he reached the ground. When he reached the bottom, he stared at Meta Knight and Galacta Knight fighting again. Kirby couldn't take that evil Galacta Knight beating on Meta Knight like that. He ran towards Galacta Knight and grabbed some feathers from his wings. Then he tore it right off, making Galacta Knight howl in pain and agony. He grabbed Kirby and threw him off of the wings. Kirby bashed his head into the grass. Then Galacta Knight came towards Kirby and tried hitting him with the lance like he did with Meta Knight, but Kirby rolled over, making Galacta Knight miss every single time. "Hold still." Galacta Knight said out of frustration. Kirby flipped over Galacta Knight's head, and stood in his stance. Galacta Knight poked his lance into the ground, and a pink tornado came out of the ground, heading towards Kirby. Then Kirby inhaled and swallowed the tornado, copying the ability and becoming Tornado Kirby. Kirby smiled and started spinning around in circles. Galacta Knight smiled under his mask and made a tornado himself. When Kirby shot his tornado at Galacta Knight, he dodged it. Kirby's eyes widened as Galacta Knight's tornado blew him away. Kirby fell to the ground and lost his ability. Galacta Knight laughed and swiped at Kirby. When Kirby didn't move, Galacta Knight walked towards Meta Knight. Then out of nowhere, Sword Knight and Blade Knight jumped from the trees and tackled Galacta Knight to the ground. Then Tiff and Tuff ran to Kirby and knelt down to his level. "Kirby are you alright?" Tiff asked. He nodded sort of dazed. "Uh guys, I don't think Meta Knight's alright though." Fololo pointed out to the fainted Meta Knight. Everyone but Sword and Blade turned to face Meta Knight. "He is terribly injured." Falala added. "We have to help him."

_Sword and Blade's battle against Galacta Knight_

As Sword pinned the evil puff to the ground, Blade ripped his mask off. Then Blade scurried to Galacta Knight's wings and sliced some of the feathers on them. He tried holding the bellow inside of him. _"This is the second time my feathers were torn off of me." _Galacta Knight thought to himself. He had enough, so he flapped his wings in Sword's face, basically smacking him. Sword fell backwards and Galacta Knight then pinned him down. "Let's see how you like to be tortured like your master." Galacta Knight said. Then he smashed Sword's arm. Sword screamed as the weapon crumpled his fragile bones. Blade Knight saw this and attack Galacta Knight once again.

_Mety's PoV_

As I woke up, I looked around. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet. No fighting, no chaos. It was paradise. Then a puffball appeared to me. "Hello there." she said with her sweet voice. She seems familiar. "Where am I." I asked the puffball. She chuckled. "Well you are in the Resting Lands." she answered me. Then I moved my arms and legs. "My stubs are not broken, but how can that be?" I asked her again. He giggled so softly. "Well it seems you ask a lot of questions Meta Knight." he commented. I was astonished. "How do you know my name?" "Why am I here?" "Am I dead." "What's going on here?" The puffball covered my mouth before I could say anymore." "Meta Knight, I know you because you are my grandson." The puff answered. My mouth dropped to the ground. "Gr-G-Grandmother." I called out to my relative. She smiled and giggled. "I really can't get enough of your little accent." she said rubbing my cheek. "It's very mature." Then she stopped smiling. "You are here because I send you up here. Your enemy has hurt you enough and it's time for you to rise up and fight back Meta Knight. You must hurry though because your apprentices are taking a beating just to save you." Then she stopped. I looked at her. "Kirby?" I asked her a little worried. She shook he head. "Sword Knight and Blade Knight?" I asked again. This time she nodded. "You need to help them, my grandson, you must." Then she started to fade away. "Wait Grandmother, will I be able to see you again." I questioned her one last time. She smiled. "Yes." was her answer. The it seem like I was falling from a ten story building. I kept falling and falling and suddenly I stopped.

_Nobody's PoV_

"Uh guys, Meta Knight's getting up." Tuff mentioned as Meta Knight rose from the ground. Meta Knight quickly grabbed his sword and bashed it in Galacta Knight's head. Then suddenly, he fainted. Everyone cheered as Meta Knight shown that he was victorious. Then King DeDeDe, Escargoon and some Waddle Dees came rushing out of the castle unto the courtyard. 'What's going on here?" King DeDeDe said calmly but firmly. Meta Knight walked up to the kind and bowed. "Sire, there was an enemy in the castle premises, but luckily, with some help from Sword Knight and Blade Knight, we were able to defeat him." Meta Knight explained to the king. King DeDeDe cocked his head to the side a little. "So who's this enemy you are talking about?" he questioned the knight. Then Meta Knight escorted the king and Escargoon to the the fainted Galacta Knight. "Well done Meta Knight." Escargoon congratulated him. "Alright everybody back to sleep." The Waddle Dees, Escargoon, and King DeDeDe, with Galacta Knight in his hands, waddled back to the castle. Then Meta Knight turned to Sword Knight and Blade Knight. "Thank you so much." he thanked them. They blushed a little and rubbed the back of their necks. Then Meta Knight looked at Sword's broken arm. "Sword Knight." he started out to say. "You need that arm cared for." Sword stared at his arm for a second. "Come with me" Meta Knight added. Then Sword walked with Mety followed by the kids and Blade.

_In Sword and Blade's room._

"We will see you guys in the morning." The kids called out to the knights. "Poyo Poyo." Kirby added. Then they ran to their rooms. Then Sword sat on his bed while Meta Knight stood on the side of him holding his arm. Meta Knight looked up to his comrade. "Do you trust me?" he asked Sword in that Spanish accent. Sword nodded. Then Meta Knight gently but firmly squeezed Sword broken bone. He screamed and cried out as the blue puff squeezed it more. "Yes, it is definitely broken." he spoke after the incident. Meta Knight grabbed a cast and positioned Sword's arm in the cast. "Now you must not train until that arm heals." Meta Knight commanded calmly. Sword nodded and laid down on his bed. Meta Knight went up to the light switch and was going to shut it off, but Sword stopped him. "Meta Knight?" Sword called out to the puff. 'Will I ever find someone I will love and have a family with?" Meta Knight chuckled. "Only if you put your efforts into it Sword Knight." Meta Knight answered. "Good night." Then he turn the light off and closed the door.


	2. Meeting two girls

_Mety's PoV_

When I woke up the next morning, I looked to see Kirby right next to me. I smiled and quietly got out of the bed. I went in the kitchen and grabbed some bacon and eggs from the fridge and toast from the counter. I preheated the oven and started cracking the eggs into a bowl. I mixed up the eggs and set it in the fridge. Then I washed my blue stubs and grabbed a baking sheet. I laid the bacon vertically and put it in the oven. Once again I washed my stubs and someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and I saw Sword Knight and Blade Knight at the door. They seem worried. "Sir, the cappies reported that there is a ship crash-landing towards town." Sword reported to me. Then I cocked my head and turned around. "Well I will check up on it as soon as breakfast is over." I replied to them. I walked up to the oven and took out the bacon. The salty aroma filled my nostrils as I laid it on the counter. Then I grabbed a frying pan, and the mixed up eggs from the fridge. I turned on the stove and poured the eggs in the pan. Then I turned around and Kirby swallowed my spatula. He turned into Cook Kirby and he nodded. I nodded back and grabbed my armor, making my away towards the door.

_In the crash scene_

_Nobody's point of view_

Meta Knight ran towards town being followed by Sword and Blade. As the knights made their way, Tiff and Tuff called out to them "GUYS OVER HERE!" They both called out. The knights ran towards them and stop right in front of the cappy kids. The cappy kids looked into a big hole in front of them and pointed to the knights. "Look there Meta Knight." Tuff told him. Meta Knight took a look inside. Inside was a ship armed with weapons. The cappies were terrified as the ship opened up. As the ship slowly open up, Mety, Sword, and Blade jumped down the hole and armed themselves ready to attack. Then two cappy-like girls came out of the ship. They had the same figure like Tiff and Tuff. "What the heck are we?" one of the girls said. She was a little shorter than the other girl. This cappy had medium length brown hair with a little bow clip. Her crystal color eyes sparkled in the sun. At least, that's what Blade thinks. She was wearing a black and red dress with her red feet shooting right out of it. Her skin was sort of a caramel color, just a shade lighter. "I don't know baby sister, but we are stuck here until our ship gets fixed." the other cappy girl said. This girl had the same caramel color as her sister, but a shade darker. She was also wearing a dress, but the dress was teal and dark teal with a pink heart and yellow spikes. Her feet was baby blue. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and a bow pulling it up. Her green eyes were the like emeralds shining in a dark cave. Sword and Blade looked up to the girls and started feeling something hot on their cheek. Meta Knight walked up to the girls and cleared his throat. "Hello my friends, it seems that you found this land again." he spoke to the girls. The opened their mouths and let out a gasp. "M-M-Meta Knight." the ponytail girl called out. She smiled as hugged him. "Meta Knight, I knew this place was familiar." she added. Mety chuckled under his breath. Then his comrades walked up to him. "Meta Knight, you know these ladies." Sword Knight asked him. Meta Knight turned around and chuckled. "Why yes I do." he said smiling Sword Knight smiled and chuckled softly. The he turned to the eldest cappy-girl. "Hello." Sword said shaking the girl's hand. She giggled. "Hi, I'm Samantha, but Meta Knight just call me Sam." Sam said to Sword. He blushed under his mask and laughed nervously. "Well, I am Sword Knight, but Meta Knight call me Sword." Sword added after Sam's comment. She giggled and smiled. Then Meta Knight walked to the two and smiled. Blade walked up to the other girl and smiled. "Hello there." he said. She smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Brittnay, but you can call Brit." Brittnay said. Blade smiled. "I am Blade Knight, Blade for short." he added. She smiled. "I like your name, it's very manly and such." she commented with a giggle afterward. He blushed and rubbed his neck. Then Meta Knight cleared his throat, interrupting the conversations between the knights and the girls. "Well if you girls don't mind, why don't we continue our conversations in the king's castle." he said with that amazing Spanish accent. The girls giggled at his astonishing accent, as for the boys nodded and escorts the girls.

_In Meta Knight's room_

"So how did you ladies met Meta Knight." Sword asked the girls. They giggled and then smiled at the knights. "Well it all started a long time ago..."

_Flashback_

"_Sammy wait." Britt called out to her big sister. "Where are we going?" Little Sam just giggled. "Come on." she said, running like a cheetah. Then Britt started running like her sister. Once she stopped running, they looked up to a big, abandoned warehouse, and Britt gasped in shock. "Warehouse Thirteen. You know we are not allowed to come to Warehouse Thirteen." She said shockingly to her sister. Sammy just ignored her and started jumping unto walls and tables. "Sammy stop it." Britt exclaimed for her sister's safety. Sam ignored her again and took out her wooden sword. "I am Malus-chan, the most powerful star warrior in all of Popstar." Sam said in a very low pitch. Britt giggled and pulled out her own sword. "I am Iloogi-chan, healer of Popstar." she said in a very high pitch. Then they both laugh, laughed so loud that it echo throughout the warehouse. Then a mysterious stranger ran towards Britt and knocked her out. "Brittnay!" Sam called out to her little sister. Then she felt hot air on her shoulder. She nervously turned and was also knocked out._

_**In a mysterious house**_

"_Oh my head." Britt said. She shook her head and began searching around the house for her sister. Luckily, Sammy was in the next room. "Sammy." Brittnay called out to her. Samantha opened her eyes and planted a hand on her head. Then the stranger came in the room. "Ah, you finally woke up." it said. Apparently it was a man. Sam and Britt shook in fear. Then the man walked up to Sam. He lifted her dress up, showing her panties. Britt looked terrified as Sam was about to scream. The man had Sam chained, so she couldn't go anywhere. The man put his hand in Sam's underwear, making Sam shake in discomfort. "S-stop it." she said. "It's not right." The man chuckled. "Too cute, yet too pitiful." Then he took Samantha's dress fully off and started playing with her chest. "I-i-i said stop it now!" she said. Brittnay couldn't take it. She climbed on top of the man and bite his neck. Then she kicked him in the groin. He yelped in blazing pain as Britt took the knife out of his pocket and cut the chains that bond her sister. Then she grabbed her clothes, quickly dressed her sister, and ran for their lives. They opened the door and kept running. The stranger ran as fast as he could, and finally caught Britt. He then took her dress off and did the same routine to Sam. Sam stopped in her tracks and looked that her sister is being raped just like her. She cried for help out in the open world of Dreamland. Just as she was finished, the man covered her mouth and continued raping Britt. Just as if hope was lost, a strange creature popped out of nowhere and knocked the man in the head with it's weird golden thing._

_The girls ran from his grasp and Britt began to dress herself. They both hugged each other and began crying. The creature sliced at the man and he wailed at his injury. "Look I don't know who you are, but I am gonna kick your sorry little butt for interfering with my business." he scolded at the creature. The creature posed, ready for it's plan. "You my friend should not be hurting little girls like that. They are innocent and fragile little creatures, which should be taken care of very specially. They should not be used as your little dirty toys." he said in a very cool accent. Then the creature released it's wings and charged at the man. He flew away with the man in his arms and threw it down in the town jail. The girls looked to see that the creature is gone and started crying again. The he swooped back to the plain and walked up to the girls. "Do not cry little ones, the stranger is gone now." he explained to them. "He won't hurt you anymore." The girls looked up to see a blue puffball with a mask on his face. He let go of the cape and shield the girls from the cold. "Who are you?" both girls asked. "I am Meta Knight." he answered. "Now come to my room, you can stay there with me."_

_End of Flashback_

"Woah." Blade said in shock. Sword just kept quiet. _"I can't believe that they were raped." _he thought to himself. Britt smiled as Sam looked at Sword. She planted a hand on him as he turned to face her. "It's okay Sword Knight." she comforted him. "Do not worry. We will be fine." He started blushing and nodded. Then Kirby came out hopping happily when he stop in front of Brittnay. "POYO!" he yelled out loud. Then he ran to Britt and hugged her and snuggled in her arms. "Why hello Kirby. It's very nice to see you again." Brittnay said with a slight chuckle. Sam looked and giggled at the sight. She hugged Kirby and kissed him on the forehead. Then everyone heard a stomach growl. Everyone just laughed, expecting Kirby's stomach to make that exact noise.

**After lunch**

"I think the beds should go onto each wall." Sword said to his comrade. Blade nodded and both set the beds on the desired walls. "There, now we are finished." Blade said as nodded with pleasure. The girls walked in and put their hands on their hips. "You guys did not have to do this." they said. Sword and Blade just smiled sheepishly and rubbed their necks. Then they escorted the girls outside.

**While training**

Sword and Blade tried swiping Mety with a final blow, but couldn't get their minds focused. Sword kept thinking about Sam as Blade kept thinking about Britt. Meta Knight swiped his sword at Blade and he was sent flying right into Sword. Meta Knight came up to them and shook his head. "You must stay focused Sword Knight and Blade Knight." he told them. "We will take a break, then get back to training." He wrapped himself in his cape. Then out of nowhere, Galacta Knight jumped down and hit him with the lance. "Aw, where are you going Mety?" he said. "The fun just got started." Meta Knight unsheathed his sword and posed. "You are not authorized here, Galacta Knight." Mety said motioning Sword and Blade towards him. Before Sword and Blade reached Meta Knight, they got knocked out by Galacta Knight's lance. "You don't need your comrades in this fight." Galacta Knight told Mety sarcastic. "This one's personal." Britt and Sam ran up to Sword and Blade. "Are you guys okay?" they asked the knights. The girls lifted up each knight on their lap. Sword moaned as he was lifted, and Blade gave a simple ugh. "You guys are seriously injured." Sam said. "Let's get you to rest." Sword and Blade tried to lift themselves up. With the help if Sam and Britt, they laid down next to a tree. "Um, we need to help him." Britt said pointing to Meta Knight fighting with Galacta Knight. Then Sam looked at Sword Knight and Blade Knight's swords. "You guys don't mind us borrowing your swords right?" Britt asked Blade. They shook their heads. Then Britt grabbed Blade's sword, while Sam grabbed Sword's blade.**(hahaha, did you see what I did there). **Sam and Britt charged at Galacta Knight. They swiped their weapons at the evil puff, and then got knocked with his lance. Meta Knight scurried to the girls and lifted them up. "You can not fight Galacta Knight, my friends." Meta Knight told them. "He is way too powerful for you." Sam and Britt looked disappointed. "Please Meta Knight, you taught us a lot about swordplay. We want to make you proud. Please Mety?" they both asked. Meta Knight just sighed. "Okay then." was his only response. Samantha and Brittnay smiled and hugged Meta Knight. "Thanks, dad." they said winking at him. Meta Knight just chuckled. Then his eyes turned blue. "They already make me proud." he commented softly. Sam and Britt charged at Galacta Knight again and swiped at his mask. Once his mask was broken off his face, the girls jumped up in the air and made a sword beam. Galacta Knight nearly missed one, but the other hit the ground and exploded in his face. Galacta Knight then got up and flew away. As the girls landed back down, the knights ran to them and stared at awe. "You did well my friends." Mety complimented them. Sam and Britt smiled at Meta Knight and then high-five each other. "It's getting late. Maybe we should get into our PJ's and carry ourselves to sleep." Britt told everyone. They all nodded in agreement. Then they ran to the castle.

**In Sam and Britt's room**

"Man, I am beat. I need some rest." Sam told Britt. Britt nodded in agreement as she took off her regular clothes and put on her night gown. "Good night sis." Britt said to Sam. Sam giggle as she cut off the light. "Good night Britt." As they slept, Galacta Knight came through window, and smiled an evil grin. "Time for my revenge." he whispered as a smirk came across his hidden face. He got close to Sam and snatched her out of her bed. Her screams were muffled by Galacta Knight's glove. Britt woke up instantly, and chased Galacta Knight down.


End file.
